Descubriendo un pasado
by Kiara Fujimuya
Summary: Misao es hija de un famoso político, Aoshi un joven empresario muy exitoso, ellos no se conocen, pero tienen un pasado en común, no creen en absolutamente nada, Podrá un anicano y unos sueños ayudarlos a creer y a descubrir un pasado juntos?
1. Default Chapter

**Descubriendo un pasado **

**Prologo: Un pasado y un presente **

**Por: Kiara Fujimuya**

**Konichiwa minna – san……. Esto es una nueva historia muy interesante a mi entender ya que tiene que ver con rencarnación y todos esos temas interesantes, esta historia es producto de ver mucho la pelicula de Inuyasha y pues un muy aburrido día de trabajo. Para los que estan leyendo baño de luna no se preocupen que no les dejare la historia botada…… y espero que le den tanto apoyo a esta historia como a la otra.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Los personajes de Rurounin Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados por un rato……(BUUUUAAAAA!!!! Yo quería al capitán Sagara para mí, pero son muy crueles y lo mataron……pero igual no me pretenecen)**

**Esto es un Universo Alterno (lease: no tiene nada que ver con la serie original solo los personajes)**

**Los personajes pueden cambiar un poquito por ejemplo: el caracter , apellidos, o a lo mejor murieron en la seie y yo pues los reviví para que vinieran a mi historia y todo ese tipo de cosas.**

**En esta historia hay un personaje original,pero no interfiere con ninguna pareja al contrario los ayuda a estar juntos etc.**

**Última aclaración:**

**Kiara Fujimuya no se hace responsable de las loqueras que puedan pasar en este fic. Si entras es bajo tu propio riesgo…… bueno ya estan advertidos después no digan que no se los dije.**

**Bueno ya me dejo de tantas estupideces y empiezo con este fic.**

**(Pov. Aoshi)**

**Un golpe, dolor, otro golpe , gente riendose, dolor , golpe y cuando por fin creía que iban a terminar con aquella torura y de vez con mi vida o por lo menos lo que quedó de ella; Cuando iban a terminar con mi vida, una mujer salió corriendo a mi encuentro, antes de que me enterraran la daga en lo que me quedaba de corazón. La mire y luego de mucho rato la reconocí, era la mujer por la que todo esto había comenzado, toda esta guerra y enemistad, por ella por su amor ; Todos palidecierón y se quedarón mudos cuando vierón su acercamiento . Entonces ella se razgo un parte de su largo traje y limpió las heridas de mi cara y mi pecho.**

**Miren hasta donde han llegado; nunca en la historia del mundo se ha visto un pueblo que condenen por amar, no puedo creer que el pueblo donde nací, la gente que conozco desde que tengo memoria, y el hombre que considero como un padre para mí, hayan enviado a golpear al hombre que yo amo, me parece bastante bajo que me hayan encerrado para que no los detuviera y que a él lo hayan amarrado para que no se defendiera, TODOS son culpables de esto, tanto el que lo ordenó, el que lo hace y el que lo vé – dijo la joven con una mirada helada y con rencor dirigida a el rey de ese pueblo.**

**Un hombre un poco gordito y de pelo cano por la edad se levantó y le dijo:**

**Es que se la quería llevar lejos señorita Misao y digame que hubíera pasado con el templo o quién nos protegería de las fuerzas malignas – dijo el hombre.**

**Claro!!! Que nos ibamos a ir muy lejos si ustedes no nos dejaban ser felices juntos, y por el tempo creo que cualquiera de mis aprendices se podía hacer cargo de el - le dijo Misao molesta.- Ahora yo como sacerdotiza de este pueblo pido Asilo para el joven Shinomori, Mientras él este dentro del templo nadie podra dañarlo, y mientras yo sea la sacerdotiza nadie podra lastimarlo. Si alguien se atreve a lastimar a el joven Shinomori lanzaré una maldición y un conjuro tan grave a este pueblo que hasta las demás generaciones la cargarán y la sentirán y estoy hablando bien en serio – dijo con voz de hielo mirando exclusivamente al rey.**

**500 años depués……….**

**Año: 2004**

**Lugar: Japón exactamente el Instituto Jaten High School en Tokio**

**El Instituto quedaba subiendo una loma, era hermosa la vista ya que desde arriba se podía apreciar el mar y los arboles de abajo, que en aquel momento estaban floreciendo luego de un duro otoño, no nada más para la flores si no para todos, ese otoño había sido duro, parecería que con las flores se hubíera ido también la felecidad y es que en los pasados meses habían subido las muertes de una manera radical y alarmante.El Instituto era uno de los más exclusivos en Tokio,nada mas los hijos de personalidades importantes, políticos o famosos empresarios podían estar en ese instituto.La chica estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no oyo cuando una de sus mejores amigas se acercó a ella.**

**¡Misao – Chan! ¡Misao – Chan!- girtaba una chica de largos cabellos negros y ojos azules, vestida con una falda corta de cuadros azules, negros y rojos, una camisa blanca y un lazo rojo en el cuello.**

**¿ Qué paso Kao – Chan? – le preguntó joven de cabellos largos recogido e una muy larga trensa y vestida de igual forma que su amiga.**

**Es que este fin de semana voy a la antigua casa de mi abuelo en el pueblito ese que esta a las afuera de Kyoto- dijo la chica – y bueno las quería invitar a tí, a Megumi y a Kiara para estar un tiempo juntas. – dijo con una gran sonrisa.**

**Amiga dicen que ese pueblo esta maldito – dijo la chica de ojos azul cielo.**

**Bueno, eso nunca te había molestado, creía que tu eras la que decían que nada de eso era cierto, que solo eran patrañas y que nada de eso existia – dijo la otra una sonrisa pero antes de que Misao pudíeran defenderse se les unio otra chica.**

**Missi- dijo la chica refiriendose a Misao- te ves fatal, ¿anoche no dormiste bien, cierto?- dijo una chica de largo, bien largo cabello marrón y una falda extremadamente corta de cuadros identica a la de sus dos amigas.**

**No, no dormí bien, Megumi – dijo Misao.**

**¿Denuevo ese sueño? – le preguntó Megumi preocupada.**

**Sí – le dijo Misao.**

**¿ Y que te dijo el psicologo? – le pregunto Kaoru.**

**Bueno lo mismo de siempre que era un trastorno y que a lo mejor era una situación en mi niñez que me había dolido demasiado y que yo traté de olvidar, pero mi subconcsiente todavia lo recoradaba y por eso tenía los sueños, bueno denuevo me reseto esas pastillas para que pudiera dormir y no me hacen absolutamente nada, porcierto se mes olvido recarcarles que todos los psicologos son una sarta de imbeciles, incompetentes – dijo Misao recordando a el estupido de su psicologo.**

**Bueno, ¿ Y la posibilidad que te dio Kiara? – le preguntó Megumi.**

**¿Sobre mis vidas pasadas? – preguntó la joven y la otra solo asintió – bueno ella cree en el tarot, en las estrellas y en la rencarnación yo simplemente no comparto sus creencias – dijo Misao pensativa sin darse cuenta que ya su nombrada amiga ( Kiara ) había llegado.**

**Bueno realmente no crees en nada, pero algun día tendras que creer en algo, porque todos creemos en algo en algun momento de nuestras vida, los niños creen en Santa Clous, en los reyes, en el lagartijo de los dientes , en Kami, en el bien , en el mal , Algun día la vida te dara algo en que creer, ¿tal vez en el amor? – dijo una chica de cabellos largos , bien largos de color violeta, ojos verdes, y su piel era levemente bronceada, sabiendo de ante mano el resultado que tendrían aquellas palabras sobre su amiga.**

**Kiara, yo te quiero con todo mi corazón y deveras te creo una de mis mejores amigas, ¿pero sabes algo? – dijo la chica sin darle tiempo a que la joven de cabellos violetas contestara dijo – Pero odio deveras que odio esa maldita mala costumbre de hablarme en acretijos – dijo la joven de ojos azul cielo.**

**Yo también te quiero, Missi – dijo Kiara.**

**Bueno ya dejemos las cursilerias a un lado, y vamos a ponerte corrector en las ojeras Misao, porque te ves terrible, pero claro nada que YO no pueda arreglar. – dijo mientras sacaba una maleta enorme de maquillajes.**

**¿Oye Kiara que vas hacer este fin de samana? – preguntó Kaoru.**

**No lo sé como ya sabes mis padres estaran en uno de sus tantos compromisos y claro ni se acordaran que yo existo hasta el domingo por la noche que me llamarán y me dirán que lo sienten pero que no pueden llegar hasta en un para de días, ya sabes la rutina de siempre, por qué?**

**Bueno es que las quería invitar a tí y a Megumi a pasar algunos días en casa de mi abuela en el pueblito que esta a las afueras de Kyoto. – dijo Kaoru**

**Acaso no es el pueblo que esta maldito – preguntó Kiara **

**Eso dicen – dijo Misao con mucho corrector dabajo de los ojos todavía sin difuminar.**

**Bueno entonces yo no voy, por wue yo noy a pasar un fin de semana viendo fantasmas, en vez de estar viendo chicos lindos – dijo Megumi con un poco de arrogancia.**

**Ahhhh!!! Ya yo sabia que todo eso te daba miedo, pero no te preocupes,Meg, todos le tenemos miedo a algo – dijo Kiara con una sonrisa, sabía lo orgullosa que era Megumi y por lo tanto haría dos cosas la primera le gritaria y luego para demostrar que no era miedo hiría.**

**QUE????!!!!!! ¿Qué estas diciendo Kiara Fujimuya? – pregunto molesta Megumi**

**Que no te preocupes que todos le tenemos miedo a algo – dijo con una sonrisa la joven de cabellos violeta.**

**Yo la gran Megumi jamás le tendría miedo a una estupida leyenda y por suepuesto que ire.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**En alguna parte de Japón se encontraban 4 hombre discutiendo sobre una inversión multimillonaria que acababan de hacer. La corporación Shinomori y asiciados era una de las empresas más importantes en todo Japón y una de las más reconocidas a nivel mundial. **

**Aoshi, podrías explicarnos el proyecto – dijo Souzou Sagara. **

**Bueno la idea es bacsicamente crear en ese sitio olvidado, un centro turistico o un centro comercial, obviamente nos saldria muchos mas económico hacerlo en ese sitio, que en el mimso centro de Tokio o Kyoto. – dijo un hombre de fríos ojos azules y cabellos obscuros.**

**¿Y la publicidad? – dijo un joven moreno al final de la mesa ese porsupesto era Sanosuke Sagara, aunque su parte de las acciones eran la minoria de la empresa, todo lo que él decia se escuchaba, porque aunque era un irresponsable para algunas cosas,pero en la empresa era muy prefesional y dedicado,porque sabia que eso era lo que le daba dinero para todos sus caprichos y deseos.**

**Bueno gastaremos lo mismo que gastariamos si lo hicieramos en el mismo centro de Tokio, así que no perderiamos nada – dijo un joven de cabellos color rojos que estaba sentado a lado del moreno, ese era sin duda Kenshin era el hermano mayor del joven de ojos color hielo y cabellos obscuros, el tenía el 15 de la empresa y se encargaba de la parte creativa de la empresa, era amable, generoso, inteligente e increiblemente guapo.**

**Bueno entonces no se diga más yo apruebo el preyecto – dijo Zouzou Sagara, él era el tio de Sanosuke, un magnate millonario que relamente no nesesitaba de esa empresa, pero le caía muy bien los dos jovenes Shinomori Himura le caian muy bien y ademá con esa empresa su sobrino tomaría un poco de responsabilidad.**

**Yo tambien lo apruebo – dijo Kenshin dirigiendole una sonrisa a su hermano, y este tan solo le contesto con un gesto.**

**Yo también lo apruebo obviamente – dijo el joven de ojos azul hielo y cabellos obscuros, El era nada mas y nada menos que Aoshi Shinomori Himura un joven empresario super exitoso, claro muy pocas habían sido las revistas que habían logrado tomar una foto suya yes que el joven guardaba muy bien su vida personal, Así que para muchos parecía un simple joven.**

**Bueno si no me queda otro remedio yo también acepto, apruebo el proyecto – dijo Sanosuke vencido.**

**Y bueno yo acepto tambien- dijo el joven Zouzou Sagara.**

**Bueno pues ya esta todo listo este fin de semana nos vamos para ese pueblito a ver que es lo más urgente – dijo con una sonrisa Kenshin .**

**Los dos jovenes Sagra salierón de la sala de reuniones dejando a los dos hermanos solos en una habitación totalmente pientada de blanca, una mesa en el medio con varias sillas de color negro.**

**Aoshi, si mi instinto no me miente puedo asegurar que anoche no dormiste bien, ¿o me equivoco? – pregunto el joven pelirrojo.**

**No no te equivocas, anoche no pude pegar un ojo – dijo el hombre de ojos hielo mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de cansancio.**

**¿Por el preyecto? Si es por eso hermano ni te preocupes ya veras que todo saldrá de maravilla – trato de animarlo el joven de cabellos rojos.**

**No, no es por eso Ken , es denuevo ese maldito sueño – dijo molesto el joven de los ojos azules.**

**El mismo sueño durante los últimos diez años, ¿No crees que debe significar algo? – pregunto el joven de cabellos rojos.**

**No tengo tiempo, para pensar en signos y simbolos ahora, tengo una empresa multinacional que debo de presidiar. – dijo mientras tomaba su maletín pra ir a su oficina – Cuendo termines con los bocetos de el hotel y el centro comercial me los enivas a mi oficina. – dijo antes de salir de la sala de reuniones.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Personajes importantes.......**

**Misao Makimachi Es hija de un famoso político llamado Hiko , su madre murió cuando ella apensa tenía 7 años en una accidente de auto. Es una almuna ejemplar en cuanto a caliricaciones, pero un poco rebelde en su comportamiento. Desde que tiene 6 años siemore tiene el mismo sueño donde ve morir al hombre que segun ella en el sueño ama, ha ido a varios pscicologos, pero nada ha resultado. Es soñadora, le encanta escribir y cella realmente no es muy credula que digamos, relamente en lo unico que cree en lo que quiere y lo que siente. **

**Kaoru Ella es hija de una famosa cantante y de un modelo, a su padre son muy pocas las veces que lo ve porque vive en Europa, y su madre la quier por encima de todas las cosas, pero hay veces que no puede estra con ella. A Kaoru se le da mu bien eso de cantar y ama la literatura. Ella cree en el amor verdadero y en la amistad. Aveces intenta ayudar tanto a las personas que se olvida de sus propias cosas y aveces eso la hace sufrir y es bastante sentimental; quiere a sus amigas por sobre todas las cosas.**

**Megumi Es hija de una famoso cirujano plastico llamado Saito, cree en la belleza y piensa en algun momento seguir los pasos de su padre y conventirse en una afamas doctora, le encantan los chicos y es fanatica de el maquillaje. De su madre no sabe mucho solo que era un bella mujer, que su padre conoció en un viaje por Asia, y que desde un principio que se entero de su embarazo le cedio la custodia a Saito, por lo tanto Megumi es muy rebelde en cuanto a su madre y nada más la ha visto como 3 veces nada más.**

**Kiara Ella es hija de el emabajador de Japón en España y de la hija de un magnate Español dedicado a el negocio del petróleo. Se mudo a Japón cuando su padre fue llamado a abandonar su puesto en España , para ir a resolver conflicto internacionales entre Japón y Estados Unidos. Esta chica sabe leer el Tarot, las cartas astrales y la mano, creen el destino y en las vidas pasadas. Le encantan los chicos, los chocolates y la soda. Siente debilidad por todo lo oculto y le encanta hacerke de detective y resolver misterios al estilo scooby – doo. Es un poco aniñada aveces, pero otras muy madura.**

**Aoshi Es frío, inteligente y sabe lo que quiere y como conseguirlo siempre, es un afamado empresario, pero no le gusta salir en camaras ni hablar. Tiene un extraño sueño desde los 14 años. Tiene en mente un mega proyecto por lo que vaa a un pueblito a las afueras de Kyoto sin esperarse que desde ese viaje su vida cambiaría radicalmente. ( Tiene un 45 de la empresa Shinomori y Asosiados)**

**Kenshin Es hermano de Aoshi, el al igual que su hermano pone todo su empeño en la empresa de la cual tiene un 15. El se encarga de todo lo creativo. Kenshin es amable , inteligente , generoso y apasionado con lo que cree. Le encanta leer y escribir y es muy justo.**

**Sanosuke Es el socio minoritario de la empresa, es un irresponsable , le encantan las mujeres , beber y el juego. No cree mucho en el proyecto de Aoshi, pero lo aprueba por que no le queda otro remedio; Cree fielmente en el dinero. ( tine un 5 de la empresa.)**

**Zouzou Sagara Es el tio de Sanosuke , es millonario y relamente no nesesita de la empres pero, quería ayudar a los chicos y aparte quería que su sobrino tomaraá un poco de conciencia, es amable, generoso y le encantan los niños pero, no tiene hijos.**

**Hiko( Papa de Misao) El es un famoso político, su esposa murió en un accidente de caro y tiene una hija de 16 años bastante rebelde; Hiko le encantan las mujeres y el sake. Se pasa acosando a una de las mejores amigas de sus hija (kiara), pero, solo lo hace para molestarla. Es bueno , aunque es sarcastico y aveces no tiene tiempo para su hija.**

**Saito( Papa de Megumi) es el padre de Megumi , es una famos cirujano plastico y siempre quiere lo mejor para su hija . ( tiene un papel muy importante en esta historia y luego lo descrubriran)**

**Hiya Es un anciano que vive en auqel pueblito y es el que va ayudarlos a descubrir su pasado.**

**0----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Les agradezco a todos los que han llegado hasta este punto del prologo, y quiero que me digan realmente lo que piensan, ya que no estoy segura de que sea una buena idea, quiero que sepan que con esta historia les quiero llevar el mensaje de que siempre hay que creer en algo ; espero sus comentarios y opiniones, e intentaré subir el primer capítulo pronto.**

**Ahhhhh!!!! Esta historia y todo lo que haga esta dedicado a las personas que han sido afectadas de una u otra forma con el terremoto en Asia y los que tienes familiares en Irak o amigos. Espero de todo corazón que ya no mueran más personas. **

**Bueno ya me dejo de cursilerias y me despido, recuerden lo reviws que son muy importentes para mí.**

**Se despide de ustedes, con un beso y deasenadole una muy felíz navidad y un propero año nuevo,**

**Kiara Fujimuya futura de aya si lo atrapo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Descubriendo un pasado.**

**Cápitulo 2: Nuestras vidas**

**Por: Kira Fujimuya**

**Hola! Me tarde mucho lo sientoooooo! Deveras es que estado muy enferma y también me gradué de escuela superior en Mayo y todos esos revolus de ingresar ala univeridad me vuelven locaaaaaaaa, Pero le prometo que desde ahora me voy a poner la pilas y ya veran que actualizo mas rápido Bueno espero me puedan comprender y les guste el cap.**

**Les recuerdo que esto es universo alterno , y no tiene nada que ver con la serie original.**

**Y aclaro que las personalidaes pueden cambiar una poco ( o mejor dicho mucho).**

**Y los parentesis que haya en la histora son mis comentarios o aclaraciones.**

**Ya me dejo de tanto blabla bla y empiezo, ne?**

**Ahhh! Se me olvidaba los personajes rurounin Kenshin no me pertencen solo los tomo prestados por un rato, para hacer historias sin fines de lucro( lease: No recivo absolutamente nada por esoto, solo los comentarios que son la mejos paga)**

**En el aula 203 de el Instituto Jaten estaban tomando un examen de precalculo algo díficil, entre los esutdiantes se podía ver una joven de largos cabellos negros amarrados en una trenza, la chica ya había terminado su examen , en otra parte del salón de encontraba otra chica de cabellos negros azulados medio recogido , la chica era Kaoru Kamiya que iba por la mitad del examen pero rápido pues sabia que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, Al final del salón exactamente en la ultima silla de la última fila, se encontraba una joven de largos cabellos violetas, a ella solo le faltaban dos ejercicios de el examen y los hacía tranquila pues sabia que tenía aun algo de tiempo, la chica sin duda era Kiara Fujimuya. Al principio de la fila del medio se encontrabauna joven de largos cabellos marrón, ella rea Megumi pero iba aun terminando el primer ejercicio. Luego de un rato el profesor se detuvó de frente a todos los estudiantes y le dijo:**

**Tienen 5 minutos y 13 segundos para terminar el examen, y para los que no lo han terminado les recuerdo que este examen vale un 25 de su calificación final, así que les sugiero que se den prisa- Dijo el profesor con una gran sonrisa, ese sin duda era el profesor Yusuke conocido por todos como un gran bastardo, todo el mundo sabia que disfrutaba reprobar a los estudiantes. Era un profesor de unos 25 años bastante guapo, pero eso no le quitaba lo de desgraciado.**

**Luego pasado los 5 minutos la campana que avisaba que se había acabado la clase sonó y todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a entregarle el examen a su profesor y la última que fue a entregarlo fue Megumi a quien le faltaban como 4 ejercicios.**

**El maestro tomo el examen de Megumi en sus manos y lo examino ligermanete y le dijo:**

**-Mas suerte para la proxima vez señotira Megumi, tal vez si atendiera mas a mi clase y no a su compañero de al lado eso le ayudaría bastante – le dijo el maestro con una gran sonrisa de esa de las que enamora a cualquiera.**

**Sabe usted que es un "BASTARDO" y no lo soporto ojalá no volviera NUNCA por aquí- dijo Megumi exasperada sin pensar en sus palabras.**

**Deberia modificar ese vocabulario para con su maestro de precalculo, o me veré en la obligación de enviarla a la dirección, aunque tal vez yo me pueda olvidar de este pequeño succeso y de paso de examen, pero tiene que convencerme señorita Megumi, convenzame – le dijo el maestro en forma sensual.**

**Muerase, hagame ese favor, muerase y no me joda más – dijo Megumi mientras se dirigia a la puerta y daba un portazo.**

**Afuera la estaban sus amigas con una sonrisa.**

**¿ Qué te dijo? – le preguntó Misao.**

**Como siempre una de sus estupideces – dijo mientras se sentaba junto a sus amigas.**

**Esto debiste reportarlo hace meses , y lo sabes Megumi – dijo Kiara en tono de reproche.**

**Lo sé, pero nunca pense que esto iba a seguir sucediendo.- dijo la chica molesta.**

**Ese tipo te esta acosando hace meses y parece como si no te importará – dijo Kaoru en tono de regaño y reproche.**

**Él no es un tipo cualquiera es mi maestro de Precalculo es su palabra contra la mía, no tengo pruebas de nada- dijo Megumi mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.**

**Es cierto es tu palabra contra la de él , pero el es un simple maestro y tu la hija de un GRAN cirujano muy reconocido por su seriedad tu diras quien lleva las de ganar- dijo Kaoru.**

**Bueno chicas lamento interrumpirlas, pero hoy es viernes y un pueblo "Embrujado" nos espera, porque no enviamos todo al diablo y nos vamos ya, olvidemosnos de el deprabado profesor de precalculo y la Ogra Maestra de Historia y nos largamos hasta el Miercoles que empiecen las clases- dijo Misao con una sonrisa ya que le emocionaba tener unas "mini" vacaciones con sus amiagas.**

**Sip, estoy de acuerdo contigo, lo mejor será olvidarnos de esto hasta que regresemos de el pueblo – dijo Kiara **

**La Gran preguntas es mis queridas amigas, ¿Cómo llegaremos hasta el pueblo, no sé ustedes pero si yo le digo a mi chofer que me lleve tendré que soportar un interrigatorio masivo de su parte y después uno mayor por parte de mis papas- dijo Megumi con cara de derrota.**

**Bueno podemos llegar hasta ya manejando, todas tenemos permiso de conducir y bueno llegaremos bien sanas y salvas. – dijo Kiara con una sonrisa. **

**Ajá! Y en que carro nos iremos pequeña genio? – pregunto Megumi.**

**Bueno mis papás me dejan llevarme el carro los fines de semana siempre y cuendo deje un riñon como pago y otro como depósito- dijo Kiara con una sonrisa.**

**Está bien, entonces nos reuniremos en casa de Kiara para salir, yo pensaba que mi chofer nos llevará pero si podemos ir por nuestra cuenta es mucho más divertido y mejor – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.**

**Mientras en Shinomori y Asociados...**

**Aoshi se encontraba en su oficina maldiciendose mentalmente por tener que viajar, pero no le quedaba otra o viajaba o viajaba, pero dejar la empresa tantos dias sola no le gustaba para nada. Tocaron a su puerta y luego de unos segundos entro su hermano con esa eterna sonrisa que simpre lo acompañaba, y se pregunto como lograba Kenshin olvidar todo lo malo y sonreir, y llego a una conclusión definitivamente aquello era un don, porque él ni en sus mejores días sonreía tan abiertamente.**

**Aoshi, me estas escuchando? – pregunto Kenshin con una sonrisa burlona.**

**No, dime – dijo Aoshi.**

**Te preguntaba, que que te pasa, tienes cara de haber sido arollado por un camión de gasolina – dijo Kenshin.**

**JA! Que gracioso- dijo Aoshi con una mueca.- y dime que te trae por aquí? – dijo Aoshi intentando no sonar tan odioso.**

**Realmente nada interesante, solo desirte que tengo los boletos de avión listos, solo tenemos que ir a buscar nuestras cosas y nos encontraremos en el aeropuerto con Zouzou y con Sano, llegaremos al pueblito antes del anochecer- dijo Kenshin- y ahora si fuera de broma, anoche parece que no dormiste bien, tienes mala cara, pero lo bueno es que podrás dormir en el avión – dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa sincera, de esas que solo sabe dar un hermano.**

**Anoche no pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche, cada vez que conseguía el sueño tenía ese sueño una y otra vez, cada vez mas insistente, como si tratará de decirme algo, esa chica lloraba como si se le fuera la vida y me decía que no la dejará y yo quería hablar pero no podía ni podía mover mi cuerpo, era como si estuvierá...muerto – dijo Aoshi con sinceridad.**

**Y si deveras esos sueños te quieren decir algo, no es normal que uno sueñe toda una vida lo mismo, sabes una vez conocí una chica que sabía interpretar sueños y hacer todas esa cosas raras, pero lastima que no sepa donde está, pero si quieres tan pronto lleguemos la mando a buscar, segura que seguridad la encuentra – dijo Kenshin a su hermano.**

**No sé, tal vez, pero bueno y dime como ves el proyecto?- dijo Aoshi cambiando el tema.**

**Bueno si todo sale de acuerdo a lo planeado será un exitaso – dijo Kenshin a su hermano- aunque a mi todavia ese pueblo no me convence, ayer eestuve toda la noche en internet buscando información, y según todo el mundo ese pueblo esta maldito, yo creo que es cierto – dijo la chico de cabellos rojos.**

**Por favor, Kenshin deveras tu crees eso? – dijo su hermano con una mirada incredula.**

**Bueno no sé, puede ser cierto y si de veras hay fantasmas? – dijo el chico.**

**Espera, Kenshin, Tu, le tienes miedo a un pueblito? – dijo Aoshi sonriendo burlonamente.**

**Oye, no te burles – dijo Kenshin sacandole la lengua a su hermano – no es miedo, miedo no, solo respeto – dijo Kenshin.**

**Espera, dejame ver si entiendo, tu, un hombre grande y adulto, cinta negra, campeon de la competecia nacional de Karate, maestro de kempo y maestro de defensa personal , le tiene miedo a una vieja historia rural, por Kami...Kenshin es lo mas gracioso que he oido en años, jajaja – dijo soltando con naturalidad una carcajada , como si lo hiciera todos los días, y Kenshin lo miro sorprendido y también sonrio.**

**Misao llego y una vez dentro de la gran casa dejo su mochila en el recibidor y se adentro a la sala donde estaba Yume, su nana, con una sonrisa la chica fue hasta donde ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.**

**Nana, y mi padre? – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.**

**Niña, no lo sabe, su padre salió en un viaje de negocios, aunque fue de momento él no lo sabia – dijo la mujer.**

**Ahhh, bueno pues nana trata de comunicarte con él, mientras yo voy a la cocina a ver que hay de comer, porque tengo un hambre que no me agunto. – dijo la chica mientras salia corriendo a la cocina de la casa.**

**La chica entro a la cocina y todos los empleados de la mansion se encontraban almorzando, pero una vez la vieron todos hicieron ademán de levantarse,a lo que misao sonrio y les dijo:**

**No se precupen por mi, sigan comiendo – dijo la chica con una sonrisa. La chica entro y sobre la mesa vio un pastel de chocolate, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el cuchillo para cortarla, pero la voz de alguien la detuvo.**

**Qué cree que hace señorita Makimachi? – dijo la cocinera que se encontraba sentada con los demas empleados.La chica en respuesta solo sonrio y dijo.**

**Yuri, mi padre, no esta, no se enterará que me comí el postre antes de la comida – dijo la chica sonriendo con naturalidad.**

**Oh, no señorita, y luego si su padre se enterá – dijo la chica desde su asiento.**

**No se va enterar – dijo la chica sonriendo- Por fa! Solo una porción – dijo tratando de convencerla.**

**Ya dejala, mujer, seguro que luego come, además si el señor se enterá pues tu dices que no la viste – dijo un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules , que era el chofer de Misao.**

**Gracias, Matt – dijo el chico y Yuri asintio sonrojada ante las palabras de Matt, y viendo el sonrojo de la joven Misao sonrio.**

**Entonces Yume, la nana, entro a la cocina sonriendo al ver a Misao comiendo el pastel y sonriendo, aveces pensaba que la niña no crecía para algunas cosas, viendo como en la mejilla de Misao se le quedaba un poco de chocolate y sonrio.**

**Niña, su padre esta en linea, y tiene chocolate en la mejilla – dijo la mujer sonriendole a Misao, y ella sonrio de vuelta para luego salir corriendo a la sala.**

**En una de las oficinas de Shinomori y Asociados...**

**Un joven de cabellos negros- azulados que le tapaban la cara se encontraba frente a su escritorio leyendo varios contratos, aunque no lograba concentrarse en los papeles. El sonido de la puerta lo termino de sacar de concentración y le dio a la persona que tocaba la puerta permiso para entrar. A la oficina entro una joven la cabellos largos y ojos marrón, era la secretaria de Aoshi.**

**Señor, el joven Aoshi me envio a darle su boleto de avión y recordarle que saldrán en unas dos horas – dijo la chica sonriendo dulcemente.**

**Gracias, digale al señor Aoshi, que pierda el cuidado , estaremos allí – dijo Zouzou saliendo por un momento de los papeles.**

**Señor, le ocurre algo? Le puedo ofrecer algo? – dijo la chica mirando la cara triste de Zouzou, un poco extraño en él.**

**Tu me conoces desde siempre, antes de ser la secretaria de Aoshi eras mi secretaria, ¿Crees que me falte algo? – pregunto el hombre sin pensar mucho sus palabras.**

**¿Usted piensa que le falta algo? – pregunto la joven con una sonrisa de comprensión.**

**Creeo que sí, pero no estoy seguro de qué – dijo Zouzou.**

**No ha pensado que talvez le haga falta una familia – dijo la chica sonriendo.**

**Ya tengo una famila, Sanosuke es mi familia – dijo Zouzou con la mirada baja.**

**NO , Sanosuke solo no basta, le hablo de una esposa , tal vez hijos – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.**

**Haber contestame algo, ¿eres felíz con tu esposo?- pregunto Zouzou a la chica.**

**Si, mucho – dijo la chica sonrojandose. Entonces una tercera persona entro a la oficina.**

**Tio – llamaba Sano desde el marco de la puerta, la chica hizo una reverencia a su jefe, y dio media vuelta , pero al pasar al lado de sano – Adiós preciosa – dijo sanosuke a la chica a lo que ella solo siguio caminando, el joven moreno al volver la mirada a su tio, este lo miraba serio.**

**¿Cuando vas a sentar cabeza? - dijo su tio en modo de reproche.**

**No sé, pronto -dijo sonriendo el joven moreno. – Venía a desirte que voy para la casa, quieres que te traiga algo? – pregunto el moreno.**

**Sí, por favor traeme mi maleta- dijo el hombre mirando a su sobrino.**

**Esta bien, cuando regrese de la casa, paso por ti para ir al aeropuerto – dijo el moreno.**

**No, sigue directo al aeropuerto, abajo yo tengo mi coche, así que yo también cuando salga me voy directo – dijo Zouzou aún desde su asiento.**

**¿Qué carro traes, el lamborgini? – pregunto el moreno a su tio.**

**Sí, esta abajo – dijo Zouzou sonriendo, sabia que su sobrino lo quería pero eso era una de las pocas cosas que nunca le daría a Sano, si de por si Sano era un irresponsablecon un carro así sería peor.**

**Oye, tio, cuando me lo prestarás – dijo el chico sonriendo. – Sabes cuantas gatitas podría montar, a las chicas les gustan los carros como esos – dijo Sano mas para él que para su tio.**

**Nunca, si te lo presto, seguro que lo chocas y de paso te matas, No señor, además si tu madre vivierá jamás me dajería que te lo prestará – dijo el joven empresario.**

**Uff, ves como tu eres, aveces dudo que deveras me quierás – dijo Sano en tono de martir.**

**Sí, claro chantajista, y aveces yo pieso que te doi demasiadas libertades y que cumplo demasiados de tus caprichos – dijo el hombre a lo que el moreno solo sonrio.**

**Bueno, me voy...nos vemos luego en el aeropuerto – dijo el moreno antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse.**

**Kiara entro a su casa con la mirada baja, algo nublada por las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos... ¿Acaso las cosas para ella nunca cambiarían?**

**¿Nunca habría para ella alguien que este ahy cuando ella nesecitará un abrazo? Miro por un momento la gran sala en la que se encontraba y observo cada detalle como si nunca hubierá estado jamás en aquella habitación, observo las cosas antiguas que coleccionaba su padre, los grandes ventanales que habían a cada lado de la sala tapados por unas finas, pero pesadas cortinas de color crema, los muebles eran todos traidos desde Europa, en fín en su casa sobraban los lujos, pero faltaban los padres. Cambiaría cada lujo, cada coche, cada ropa de diseñador, cada joya, por caricias de sus padres...estaba conciente de que ellos la querían, pero nunca estaban. Lanzo la mochila de la escuela sobre una asiento cercano y camino hacía los ventanales que tenían vista hacia los inmensos jardines y la picina. Pensando en si en el mundo habría alguien que llegará a querrela por quién era realmente. Entonces escucho una voz a su espalda.**

**Señorita , no sabíamos que ya estaba aquí – dijo una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.**

**No, se ocupe, Kearen, acabo de llegar – dijo la chica tratando de sonreir y ocultar sus lágrimas.**

**¿Acaso esta llorando, señorita Fujimuya? – pregunto la chica con voz dulce.**

**JA! NO como cree, Karen , estoy feliz – dijo la chica dando una gran sonrisas, de esas llena de felicidad que siempre estaba acostumbrada a regalar a todo el mundo. La chica rubia sonrio de vuelta.**

**No devería tapar el dolor con una sonrisa...no es sano callarse las lágrimas – dijo la chica sonriendo dulcemente - ¿Quiere que le sirva la comida en el jardín? – dijo la chica cambiandole el tema a la joven jefa.**

**Sí, y por favor digale a una de las chicas que me empaque una maleta para 6 días – dijo la joven de cabellos violeta a la sirvienta.**

**¿Acaso piensa salir de viaje, señorita? – preguntó la chica.**

**Sí, necesito salir de esta casa, siento que me axficio aquí y no me hace bien los recuerdos me inundan – dijo la chica morena mientras miraba las cicatrices en sus muñecas, se notaba que cuando esas cicatrices fueron hechas eran profundas y con el proposito de matar o de morir.**

**Señorita no debería recordar cosas tristes, si eso le hace daño – dijo la chica – Bueno señorita yo me retiro – dijo la chica rubia haciendo una reverencia para luego marcharse.**

**La chica morena siguio mirando sus muñecas como si en ellas encontrará la respuesta a la hambruna o para la paz mundial o como si en ellas encontrara la solución a todos sus problemas y entonces empezo a recordar: la sangre, el agua , el hospital, las agujas , las cicatrices...todo estaba tan claro en su mente y entonces comenzo a llorar. Y se sento en el piso abrazando sus piernas.**

**Kaoru se encontraba en su cama acostada, pensando. Había hecho la maleta la noche anterior así que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que sentarse a pensar, su madre se encontraba de gira por Hon Kong tenía varios conciertos allá y luego comenzaría a grabar una película en china, así que no la vería en algun tiempo, su padre estaba muy ocupando siendo la imagen de Armani y haciendo su Agencia de modelaje, así que tampoco sabría mucho de él. Esta vida aveces la hartaba, no podía salir a hacer un escándalo como todas las jovenes de su edad, porque, al otro día salía en todas las portadas, por ser hija de una gran cantante y un gran modelo. Tampoco tenía cerca a sus padres porque según ellos tenían que trabajar para tratarla como una princesa... y ¿Quién les dijo a ellos que yo quería ser una princesa? Se pregunto mentalmente la chica, mientras una lagrima negra rodaba en su mejilla. Y sus pensamientos se alejaban a su niñez, pero un insistente ruido la saco de sus recuerdo. Miro la pantalla de su pequeño móvil y vio el nombre de su madre.**

**Hola, mami – dijo la chica limpiandose la lágrima.**

**Hola, Kao-Chan, ¿ Como te encouentras, mi amor? – dijo su madre en tono meloso desde el otro lado de la línea.**

**Bien, mami – dijo la chica intentando sonreir.**

**¿Comiste? – dijo la madre en tono protector.**

**Sí – dijo la chica en tono bajo.**

**Si, tuienes que hacer todas las comidas, mira que ahora esta bien de moda entre las jovencitas la bulimia y eso es malo. – dijo su madre.**

**Si, mami, no te preocupes, por cierto, hoy me voy para la casa de abuela – dijo la chica.**

**¿Sola? – pregunto la madre alarmada.**

**No, como crees, conmigo va :Misao, Megumi y Kiara – dijo Kaoru.**

**Ahhh...bueno y van a manejar ustedes? – pregunto la madre.**

**Sí – dijo Kaoru sin mucha antención.**

**Pues con mucho cuidado, ya me tengo que ir hija, vamos a empezar a grabar un video – dijo la madre de Misao antes de cortar la comunicación.**

**En una habitación grande con una iluminación increible una chica de largos cabellos azabache rebizaba su maleta una y otra vez , asegurandose así de que no le faltaba nada para emprender el viaje. La chica llevaba unos vaqueros algo despintados, no por el uso si no porque era el estilo de los pantalones. Una camisa de mangillos amarilla claro y sobre eso llevaba un abrigo color crema palido y de calzado unos tennis de color marrón. El pelo suelto largo hasta mas abajo de las caderas. Camino hasta el espejo de su cuarto, para mirase y comprobar que todo estaba bien, pero al mirarse al espejo, se asusto con lo que vió, se vio a si misma con un Kimono azul oscuro lleno de sangre y el pelo en una trenza , saco por unos segundo la mirada del espejo por la impresión y sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esa imagen de su mente y al volver la mirada al espejo se encontro con los vaqueros y la camisilla. Algo muy extraño sucedia con ella, pero no tenía tiempo de averiguar que era.**

**Aoshi manejaba su Audi por las calles de Japón bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Había algo en ese vaiaje que no le agradaba...algo no lo dejaba quieto.,...como si algo fuera a cambiar es ese tiempo afuera. Manejaba con rápidez no se podía dar el lujo de perder el vuelo, mientras más rápido salierá de ese viaje mejor para él. Entonces recordo los sueños de la noche anterior. Toda la deseperación que sentía ciando quellos hombres una y otra vez golpeaban su cuerpo. Recordo el fuerte olor que invadía aquer lugar, era un olor de venganza, recordo aquella extraña mujer que entraba a y lo recogía una y otra vez, lo protegía de aquellas bestias , lo llevaba y lo curaba, podía sentir ese olor a jazmines que la envolvia y que a é lo volvía loco. Tantas veces intentó ver la cara de su salvadora, pero su sueño no se lo permitía, solo aquel olor jazmines que no olvidaba, ni siquiera cuando despertaba dejaba de sentirlo. Aoshi estaba mentido en sus pensamientos, cuando oyo una lejana voz que le decía.**

**Ella, está cerca – era una voz apagada, era una voz femenina , era una voz sublime.**

**Aoshi miro a todos lados, pero se encontraba solo, en su auto. Algo estaba mal muy mal.**

**Misao subió a la limosina que la llevaría a casa de su amiga Kiara , mientras su chofer Matt subía la maleta en la parte trasera de la limo. Luego el joven de cabellos rubios subió a la limosina y la encendió. Y saliendo de la mansión le pregunto.**

**Señorita, ¿a dónde la llevo? – pregunto muy cortés el joven rubio.**

**A casa de los Fujimuya, Matt – dijo la chica de cabellos negros con una sonrisa amplia.**

**Sí, señorita – dijo el hombre mientras a sus espaldas se cerraba el gran portón de la casa Makimachi. El joven hombre solo se limitaba a mirar el camino y a sonreir de vez en cuando.**

**Oye! Matt... ¿Por qué no invitas a salir Yuri? – preguntó la joven bajo la atenta mirada de el chofer y al terminar vió como el joven se sonrojaba hasta las orejas. - este fin de semana no habrá nadi en la casa...deverían aprovechar la picsina – dijo la chica picandole un ojo al joven rubio.**

**Señorita...- trato de disculparse el joven.**

**No te preocupes , no digas nada – dijo la chica mientras miraba fuerá de la limosina.**

**Al poco rato llegarón a una gran masión, resguardada por unas imponentes murallas y frente había un policia con un fuerte perro dispuesto atacar, aquel guardia los detuvo, pero al ver a la sonriente Misao. Los dejo pasar sin ni siquiera preguntar nada.**

**Al llegar frente a la puerta principal Misao bajo corriendo de la limosina y entro a la casa encontrandose con la nana de Kiara frente a ella.**

**Buenos días señorita Misao – dijo la señora haciendo una leve reverencia.**

**Buenos días Señora Kaede – dijo Misao devolviendole la reverencia.- ¿ Y Kiara? – pregunto a la señora que se veía bastante entrada en años/**

**Esta en su cuarto – dijo la mujer, y entonces Misao se dirigió a las escaleras y las subio lentamente, cosa de asustar a su amiga tan pronto llegará a ;a habitación, paso los pasillos casi corriendo y abrió la puerta de la habitación de su amiga , y cuando la vio se encontraba sentasa sobre la cama mientras peinaba sus largos cabellos violeta... recordo que mas de una vez había escuchado decir a los chicos en la escuela que la belleza de Kiara era extraña...tal vez la palabra sería exótica..Kiara tenía ese color de piel extraño..tal vez por eso llamaba la atención, parecía como de esas gitanas que estudiaban en la clase de historia. Estaba metida en sus pensamientos mientras su amiga le daba la espalda. **

**Misao, llegas temprano – dijo Kiara aún sin voltearse.**

**¿Cómo sabías que era yo? – pregunto la joven de cabellos negros, sorprendida sabía que su amiga nunca se había voltaedo para verla.**

**Por tu olor, ya te lo he dicho todos tenemos un olor diferente – dijo la chica morena.**

**Si, ¿ Y a qué huelo , yo ¿ - pregunto Misao sonriendo a su amiga.**

**A Jasmines – dijo la chica sin pensarlo mucho.**

**Uff! Deveras no puedo creer que haya terminado por fin este cap. Se me hizo dificl. Bueno espero que hayan conocido un poco mas a los personajes. Y que este cap. Les haya gustado...espero sus reviws.**

**Reviws:**

**Gabyhyatt: Hola! Gracias por leer...si tienes razon este fic no tiene nada que ver con el anime es un universo alterno.**

**Giuliana: Oye! Gracias , me halaga mucho que te guste mi trabajo...sabes tengp muchos proyectos en mente así que va a ver Kiara Fujimuya pa' rato. Espero que sigas leyendo y que me digas que te parece y de paso te invito a leer obligandote a amarmw, sayonara.**

**Herema: Gracias por leer...siento mucho tardarme, pero desde ahora e voy a poner las pilas para terminar este fic...espero que sigas leyendo...sayonara.**

**Shadow: Que bueno que te gustará mi propuesta, espero que digas leyendo y que me cuentes que te parece...Sayonara**

**Bueno ya yo me despido por esta cap, espero sus comentarios y que me digan si les gusta el fic.**

**Sayonara...**


End file.
